Computer based image representations (image representations) may be used in a variety of computer applications, including illustrations (e.g., background, characters, symbols, etc.) to enhance a user's experience when using the computer applications. Image representations generally contain pixel display characteristics—such as red, green, blue, and alpha channel values—that may be combined to render the pixel on, for example, a computer screen or printer. Alpha channel values generally indicate a transparency degree for a pixel (e.g., a percentage of transparency from zero (opaque) to one hundred (invisible)). Including pixel transparency information (e.g., via an alpha channel) may permit foreground elements to implicitly include background elements (e.g., viewing the background through a window pane), increasing efficiency in creating visual elements as well as the user's visual experience.